eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Leon
Golden Leon or '''Dorado Lion '''was the first superhero in the Rivera Family. He is Dark Leopard's son, grandson of the El Tigre I, Mighty Cheetar's father, Justice Jaguar's grandfather, Puma Loco's great-grandfather, White Pantera's great-great grandfather, and Manny's great-great-great grandfather. He also appears to be the first Rivera to use the Bronze Boots of Truth. Appearance Golden Leon's outfit resembled that of a Spanish Conquistador. He had curly, golden/bronze hair with a beard to match, making him resemble a lion. He also wore a pair of gloves similar to White Pantera's, and a mask over his eyes. Pre-Series Golden Leon is the son of Dark Leopard and a Spanish woman. Not much is known about his past, though Leon opposed the conquistadores and sought to protect his village (assumed to be an early Miracle City in past times) from danger. With this choice, Leon became the first Rivera superhero and the first to use the Bronze Boots of Truth. At some point after, he married an unknown woman and would go onto father Mighty Cheetar who would go onto become the second super-villain of the Rivera family. Series He appears in The Grave Escape where he is shown fighting the villains of his family like usual. Their fight is interrupted by Manny and Frida with them recognizing the two as the ones who disrespected them and ate their offerings. They attack them but when a trio of bandits come in and mock the Rivera Family for their repeated squabbles and supposedly being too cowardly to fight anyone else. The angry family stopped fighting each others and turn their attention to them ,they violently attacked the surprised and scared bandits. After defeating the bandits, they compliment Manny's skill but quickly bring up his recent actions of insulting them with Leon even considering him unworthy of carrying on their family name, much to his dismay. When they see Sartana of the Dead's actions through a rift, Manny quickly implores them to help but they refuse as it wasn't their concern though they are quick to change their tunes when Frida brings up the fact that there won't be anyone left to remember them. They decide to seek out El Tigre I convincing him to send the Riveras and Frida back to Miracle City, and uses the Ancient Tigre Spirit to transport everyone home, just in time to stop Sartana as she about to crush White Pantera and Puma Loco. The Riveras have a very brief reunion, before the giant monster rises and Sartana orders it to attack and destroy the Riveras. Since they are no longer skeletons (for the time being), the Rivera heroes and villains engage in battle against the Forgotten Dead Monster, but are not working together due to opposing views. It eventually defeats them and heads for the volcano. The family starts squabbling amongst each other, but Manny gives them a touching speech about respect no matter what side they are as they were still a family. He then concocts a plan to defeat Sartana: using the Rivera Super Macho Blitz. The Riveras were initially against this, as no Rivera hero/villain had ever survived it, but come to agree since it is the only chance of saving Miracle City. Now working together as a family, the heroes and villains finally perform the blitz. Manny had difficulty holding the move together, but with encouragement from El Tigre I, he uses the Tiger Spirit which he learned earlier to defeat Sartana and the beast. Leon spoke for the late Riveras and congratulated Manny on his victory, taking back his previous insults and deems him worthy of carrying the Rivera name though he immediately warns Manny if he ever eats their offerings again he's toast. He then returns to the Land of the Dead with the others. Trivia *Leon means "Lion" and Dorado means "Golden" in the Spanish language. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rivera Superheroes Category:Rivera Family Category:Alter egos Category:Fathers